


use me and abuse me

by eveafray



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Verbal Humiliation, a bit of fluff at the end, like use of the words "whore" and "slut"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveafray/pseuds/eveafray
Summary: Peter being a brat and Harley fucking his brains out.





	use me and abuse me

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to tag smut  
> please read the tags anyway (and please inform me if i'm missing any important/relevant ones)
> 
> also they're both in their twenties here
> 
> edit: I think I forgot to include this in the fic but they don't use condoms (i still advice y'all to stay safe and use one anyway)

Harley slammed Peter against the wall. The younger boy looked a bit disoriented, but Harley wasted no time pinning Peter's hands as high above his head as possible. Harley crashed his lips to Peter's just as he shoved his left knee between the brunet's legs.

Peter gasped at the rough treatment and Harley took the chance to shove his tongue inside Peter's mouth. It was messy, and there was so much saliva, but Peter was hot all over and his body ached to be touched and abused. He knew he could easily overpower Harley if he wanted to, but at that moment he really, really didn't want to. He never did.

It also didn't help that Harley was currently wearing his business suit. His hair was neat (only because Peter's hands had been compromised, otherwise he would've already ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair a million times), his clothes were ironed, his shoes were polished, and he was wearing that goddamn blood red tie Peter got for him as a joke. They were attending a gala filled with all the major companies’ stockholders and Stark Industries’ business partners. Minutes ago he was in business mode, which was apparently a major kink for Peter. Harley in business mode meant the taller boy radiated power, confidence, and elegance with a touch of cruelty and sadism.

Peter almost creamed his pants.

He only held it in because he felt like Harley was teasing him. Ever since the pair came in the room, Harley had only lightly smacked Peter’s bum and quickly pecked his lips before saying he had some business to attend to. He also told Peter to be a good boy, but after a good hour of being ignored in favor of business he wasn’t really feeling like being rewarded tonight. He just knew he was being teased, because Harley had never actually prioritized the business over him. So, in order to make his boyfriend finally notice him, Peter started engaging in some business of his own.

Two can play it that game.

Needless to say, Harley wasn't happy when he saw Peter standing too close to other men and women, even going as far as to lightly touch their faces and giggle and blush and _what the fuck Peter-_

Peter was thoroughly enjoying the attention Harley was giving him then. The final blow had been when Peter was trailing his fingers down a strangers chest, going on his tiptoes to whisper in the stranger’s ear and-

Harley was there in a flash, and he grabbed Peter’s wrist then dragged him to the hotel they were staying at. Thankfully, it was only across the street from the building where the gala was held.

And that was how they ended up in their current situation.

Harley looked so fucking mad and Peter was so fucking horny and what they were currently doing was so fucking hot, but Peter needed more. His wish was granted when Harley moved them to the couch, Harley sitting down and Peter on his lap. But it still wasn't enough. So, he wrapped his now unrestrained arms around Harley's neck and arched his back, pressing his chest flush against his boyfriend's torso and moaned.

Harley took the bait, and soon he was removing Peter's shirt and blazer and mouthing at his neck. Peter couldn't resist tilting his head just as Harley bit down and sucked. A whine escaped Peter and he involuntarily ground his crotch on the taller man's thigh. Harley didn't mind and kept leaving dark hickeys throughout Peter's neck, collarbones and chest. Suddenly, Peter felt Harley bite lightly on his nipple. He gasped as he came, and Harley straightened himself and smirked at Peter.

"Such a fucking slut for me, darlin',” Harley told Peter, voice rumbling low. ”I can't believe you actually came from that. Though I guess anyone couldn't resist coming if they were grinding against my thigh like a bitch in heat." He punctuated his last word with a twist of Peter's nipple, and the younger boy cried out.

"How about we take this to the bedroom, sweetheart?"

Peter frantically nodded and wrapped his legs around Harley's waist. Harley carried him to the bedroom and roughly dropped him on the bed. Not giving him any time to recover, Harley assaulted Peter's lips again as he worked on completely undressing him. He himself was still dressed, but he didn't take notice as he admired the naked form of his lover.

Peter was looking at him with glazed doe eyes. His cheeks, neck, and chest were flushed and he was covered in hickeys. His nipples we're hard and so was his dick even after coming already. Peter was so tiny compared to Harley that it would have given Harley doubts in being rough with the smaller boy had it not been for his insane spider-strength.

Harley looked down at Peter. "What do you want, bitch?"

Peter sniffled, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Please fuck me."

Harley scoffed. "Come on, baby. I know you can do better than that."

Peter whined, but he got what Harley was telling him to do. "Please, Harley. Please fuck me. I want to feel that big southern dick of yours tearing my hole open to leave me gaping once you've used me. I want to feel your hot seed filling me up. I want you. Please, Harley, I want you so much it hurts. Please."

"Good boy."

Harley walked over to their bags and grabbed a bottle of lube and setting it on the bedside table. Peter was watching him, so he smiled cruelly as he slowly stripped, teasing his horny boyfriend. Once he was naked, he grabbed his dick and gave it a few pumps before telling Peter to suck it. Peter was quick to get up and get on his knees in front of Harley.

Harley's cock was beautiful. It was long and thick and veiny, and it elegantly curved towards Harley's stomach. The head was perfectly shaped like a mushroom, and his balls were hanging tight below his cock's base, heavy and full.

Taking the huge appendage into his mouth was still a challenge after all the times he gave Harley a blowjob, but Peter managed. Once Peter felt the cock hit the back of his throat, he stroked the part that he didn't fit in his mouth as he swirled his tongue and demonstrated the skills and techniques Harley had taught him.

"Fucking hell, baby boy. You're doing so good. You think you can take all of it today?"

Peter moaned.

"What am I saying? Of course you can. Your mouth, your asshole, both were practically made to take my cock. You're such a fucking whore for my dick that you wouldn't even mind if I did this."

At the word "this", Harley shoved his whole dick inside Peter's mouth. Peter choked, but Harley didn't pull out so he stabilized his breathing and relaxed his throat.

This was fine. They've talked about the things that they were okay and not okay with. So when Harley saw that Peter didn't tell him to stop, he slowly fucked Peter's mouth in long, drawn out thrusts, placing his hands on both sides of Peter's head

Peter's throat was warm and wet, and it didn't take long for Harley to build up to an orgasm. Just as he was about to come, he pulled Peter off of him and told him to lay on the bed so he can prep him. The younger boy complied and tried to get in a comfortable position on the bed as Harley warmed the lube.

Although Harley was still angry that someone would have the audacity to flirt with his boyfriend in front of him when everyone in the room and their moms know very well that Peter was his, he still sweetly kissed Peter and asked him, “Ready?”

(And yes, Peter was the one who flirted with them first, but Peter was a fucking brat and everyone should have already known who the brat belonged to anyway.)

Peter nodded once, and Harley shoved two fingers inside Peter’s hole. Peter gasped at the sudden intrusion. The lube was still a bit chilly - just how Peter liked it.

Harley wriggled his fingers before scissoring them. “Come on, baby boy. I need you to relax for me.”

“I want you to be really rough with me tonight, Harley. Please?” Peter must have not been very satisfied by Harley’s sudden change from being rough and messy to being sweet and considerate then.

Harley’s expression darkened, and Peter suddenly found himself being flipped over, the fingers in him gone as he was pulled by the waist so he was bending over, ass high up in the air. His face was shoved on the bed, but when he tried to get up he felt Harley’s rough and calloused hand shoving him in the neck and keeping him down so his cheek was now smashed against the white sheets.

“You’re a fucking whore, Peter Parker.” And with that, Harley shoved in three fingers inside Peter’s ass with his other hand, roughly moving the fingers around and unceremoniously stretching his boyfriend’s hole. He grabbed Peter’s hair then and pulled, a scream tearing it’s way through Peter’s throat as a fourth finger was added and the fingers started thrusting.

“Look at you. Drooling just from a couple of fingers shoved into you . . . I bet it doesn’t really even hurt you, huh? You were waiting for this. You purposely giggled and flirted and blushed in front of everyone just so you can destroyed tonight. What a bad boy you’ve been, slut. Because that’s all you are - a horny bitch intent on getting cock every fucking time I’m trying to do something important.”

Peter responded by pushing back against Harley’s fingers, trying to get them deeper into him. Harley clicked his tongue and removed his fingers completely, tugging at Peter's hair harder. He smacked Peter's ass twice then kneaded the reddening flesh, bending down to whisper in Peter's ear.

"Stay still and keep making those pretty, pretty sounds, slut. Push back against me and I'll fuck you 'til you can't even get it up anymore."

"Yes. Yes, please, Harley. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck m- AH!"

Harley's dick slammed into Peter in one, smooth thrust, Peter not even realizing Harley's cock was already all slicked up.

Harley took Peter hard and fast, and Peter couldn't catch a break. The girth of Harley's cock mercilessly stretched his hole and the length of it made it easy for Harley to assault Peter's prostate. Moans and whines spilled out of Peter's mouth as he tried his best to stay still and take it all. Hearing Harley's deep grunts and groans only made Peter's cock harden even more.

Meanwhile, when Harley fell into a rhythm, he removed the hand that was buried in Peter's hair and went back to shoving down his neck, while the other hand rolled Peter's nipple between the forefinger and the thumb, tugging and squeezing. At the tempo they were going, Peter couldn't help but quickly approach his second orgasm. Harley realized this and bent over to tell Peter, "You can come, baby. But just so you know, I'm not gonna stop," then he thrust his hips faster.

The headboard was relentlessly slamming against the wall (Peter thanked the gods for the soundproof room), and the bed was close to creaking. Peter's cheek was squished against the bed, but he tried to tilt his head to the side even more to catch his breath. Drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth, and he didn't really know what kinds of sounds he was making. All he knew was Harley.

Harley, on the other hand, was failing to keep up the rhythm he set up. Peter just felt too good. So, he slowed down his pace and instead of short, quick thrusts, he began languidly dragging his cock in and out.

Peter's eyes widened, and his previously incomprehensible babbling started making sense. "Harley. Harley please. Harley. Harley. Har-Harley please fuck me harder. Please. Please, please, please, Harley. I'll do anything just p-please. I-” He abruptly cut himself off with a sharp gasp as his boyfriend smacked his ass once more.

And with that Peter came.

Harley clicked his tongue the growled, "Greedy little brat . . . So fucking hungry for dick. Fine." He started to increase the pace again, and with Peter being overstimulated, soft mewls and whimpers now filled the room instead of the moans and shouts and babbling Peter was previously making. Keeping up the pace, Harley bent down to kiss Peter’s neck. He knew he was close, but Peter’s cock was still hard, so he made sure to abuse Peter’s prostate with every thrust until the smaller boy was coming again. Soft “ah, ah, ah” ‘s can be heard from the brunet, and with a bite on the back of Peter’s neck, Harley final came.

He rode out his orgasm, pushing his seed deep into Peter’s hole. They stayed in that position for a while, catching their breaths. "Are you okay?" Harley murmured against Peter's ear.

"Mhmm. That was great. You?Are you okay?"

The larger male couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, that was amazing." He moved to mouth at the back of Peter's neck, right where he bit earlier. There was no blood, but the teeth marks were deep and bound to turn blue and purple later on.

Harley slowly rolled off of Peter and stood up to get cloth to clean them up. Peter grabbed his hand before he could, however, and looked up with his big doe eyes.  
“Stay?”

Of course, Harley couldn’t resist, but he still said, “Sweetheart, darlin’, I have to clean us up.”

Peter responds by shaking his head and pouting.

“You’ll regret it in the morning you know.” But Harley was already spooning Peter.

It was never fully comfortable for Harley when they were in this position, but he endured it anyway, intertwining his fingers with Peter’s as he whispered sweet nothings into Peter’s ear.

  
“You did so well today, baby. My good boy and nobody else’s. My dearest you were so good for me today. You took me so well. I’ll reward you in the mornin’, okay?”

Peter was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to walk the next few days with how rough Harley was, but he smiled and hummed in contentment anyway as his boyfriend continued to praise and care for him.

**Author's Note:**

> aftercare is important (although it is not shown much here, but i promise the boys know what they're doing)
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eveafray)


End file.
